Brute
Brute is one of the 31 playable characters and an enemy in the game Castle Crashers. His magic is earth themed, with vines and thorns, similar to that of Snakey. His starting weapon is the Two-Pronged Sword. Brute's specialties are boss slaying, and combo locking. Background Brute is seen three times in the game, first in Industrial Castle just before the level's boss, second as a skeleton in lava world, and third in the second wave of enemies during the Necromancer Boss Fight. The player obtains Cardinal after beating him in Industrial Castle. While Brute and Snakey are very similar characters, it's unknown whether they both share the same origin, but there are a few theories about this. One theory is that Brutes and Snakies used to be rival tribes with the Brutes being powerful and strong melee fighters/swordsman, and the Snakies being a group of Magic and Archery oriented druids, and the contrasting ways of life caused the fued. Necromancer made a deal with the brutes that if they sold their souls to him then he'd eradicate the snakies. The Brutes' tribe refused, which infuriated Necromancer, causing him to take his wrath out on the Brutes by killing a large majority of them, and only a few of them survived. Necromancer enslaved both the Brutes and Snakies, but spared the Snakies. The few Brutes that survived found work at the Industrial Castle as Phillipe's main bodyguards. (The Fencers are still more important, being Phillipe's elite fighters and second-in-commands. This detail is actually very important.) Another theory suggests that the Brutes and Snakies were both part of the same guild/faction, with the Brutes being melee/sword oriented, and Snakies being magic/archery oriented. The previous generation of King's knights (the fathers of the four knights in Castle Crashers) went to war with the Brutes and Snakies in attempt to save their own princesses. One was a blue water knight, who developed his technique himself. One was a red tornado/storm based knight, who learned from his own father, and later learned to harness lightning on his own, which he taught his son. One was a green earth knight, who while his magic was powerful, his family has a genetic trait that hinders their ability with a sword. The last, and probably the most powerful of the lot was an orange fire knight, who was raised by a Fire Demon, and taught Fire-Dragon magic by the Fire Demon, which he later taught his son what he remembered. (His son learned on his own what he could, and ended up developing his own style that revolves around crowd control, and long range.) The knights went through the Brutes and Snakies with ease, and seeing how the situation was futile, they began to retreat. The Snakies, being range-based magic and archery users, were much luckier than the Brutes. The Brutes, being melee-based sword wielders, were right in the middle of the battlefield, where all but a few were killed. The few that remained took three separate paths. Phillipe, having a keen eye for the best of the best warriors which is how he found his Fencers, and developed his Industrial Robot units to replicate the extraordinary magic style and Fencing technique of the Fencers, took the brutes that approached him in immediately, and they became his main body guards, since the Fencers were most often busy supervising the Industrial Robots. Another group found a small village next to a dormant volcano. Since the villagers were all kind and friendly, they decided to stay there, but in a horrible tragedy, the volcano erupted, and the village was buried. The last group of Brutes were offered immortality by Necromancer, and after losing everything, they reluctantly accepted his offer. Another theory is that the Brutes were the warriors of the buried Village in Lava Word, and that the few that remain are the survivors. Another theory is that the Brutes have always been in the Industrial Castle. Magic Powers Splash Attack "Thorny Vines" Element: Nature (Non-Elemental) Max Hits: One per upgrade level (max seven) Damage/hit: 'Base Magic Damage x 0.5 Thorny vines pops out of the ground in front of you, doing one hit each. Each upgrade adds an extra vine segment, up to 7 segments. Every other segment is a smaller one that adds no range, but all segments add an extra hit. This is a non-elemental reskin of Fire Demon's Flaming Pillars. Magic Projectile '"Acorn Toss" Element: Nature (Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage Throws an acorn as a magic projectile that can also hit multiple enemies if bunched together. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage + Base Melee Damage Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. Magic Jump "Vine Jump" Element: Nature (Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage Jump using a vine that snaps up out of the ground with a whip sound. Gallery .]] Trivia * Brute never appears as an enemy in his normal state, but appears twice in his beefy state, and once as a skeleton. * Brute is a very rare enemy; one beefy form appearing in Industrial Castle, another beefy appearing in Necromancer's room, and a skeleton form in lava world. * Brute seen in Industrial Castle has Cardinal for a pet. * Brute is an A Rank character * Brute and Snakey are reskins of each other. * There is an Xbox avatar outfit of one's helmet. See also * Playable Characters * Industrial Castle * Cardinal Unlock Path Category:Characters Category:Nature Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:A Rank